1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leaf and debris yard transport and more particularly pertains a leaf and debris yard transport for holding and transporting leaves and debris from yards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding and transporting items such as leaves and debris are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,762 discloses a transportable leaf collector, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,829 to Barnard discloses a collapsible yard pan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,480 to Underwood discloses a leaf caddy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,504 to Baker discloses a pick-up device for lawn debris.
Another patent that contains components generally related to the invention is U.S. Pat. 3,332,166 to Alexander which discloses a toy hoop having a movable weight member.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a leaf and debris yard transport for transporting leaves and other debris that is simple in design, lightweight in construction, and features a concave mouth for providing easy access for loading and unloading.
In this respect, the leaf and debris yard transport according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding and transporting leaves and debris from yards.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved leaf and debris yard transport which can be used for holding and transporting leaves and debris from yards. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.